


Getting A's

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Quick Fic Requests [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, No Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Getting A's

Anna inhaled a ragged breath, her head tilting back and legs wrapping around the woman standing between her thighs. “Please… Miss Frost…”

Lifting her mouth away from where she’d been nibbling lightly on the younger woman’s neck, Elsa murmured, “Please don’t call me Miss Frost when my hand is between your legs,” and flexed her fingers against Anna’s heat to punctuate her point.

“O-okay… Elsa…” Anna shuddered as the teacher’s name passed her lips.

“Good girl,” Elsa purred, twisting her wrist a little to slide one finger smoothly into the teenager in reward.

“Oh!” Anna jumped, then rocked her hips forward with a moan. “Oh, Elsa…” She threw her arms around her teacher’s shoulders, leaning forward into her and pressing their lips together in a hasty kiss.

Elsa grinned against Anna’s lips and curled her finger, seeking and easily finding the ridged spot on her front wall. The girl got even wetter around her finger, and Elsa gently nipped at her lips.

Moaning almost constantly, Anna clung to her teacher, her body trembling as the intoxicating sensations washed through her.

“Are you going to come, Anna?” Elsa asked in a whispered, moving her lips to brush over her student’s earlobe.

“Yes,” Anna moaned, biting her lip around panting breaths. “Miss Frost… Elsa…” Her voice went up in a whimper.

Bringing her thumb to Anna’s clit and rubbing gently in addition to the finger inside, she murmured, “Then come for me, Anna. Now.”

The stimulation overwhelmed her, and Anna gasped raggedly, her body shaking, muscles spasming as she soaked her teacher’s hand.

Elsa hummed into Anna’s ear in pleased surprise, and carefully pulled away once the girl had calmed. Inspecting her dripping fingers, she grinned, delicately licked one, then wiped the rest on a tissue from her desk. “Very good, Anna.”

Still panting on the desk, Anna fluttered her eyes open, blinking hazily at her teacher. “If this is what happens,” she said in a wavering voice, “when I get an A… I need to do that more often.”

“I agree,” Elsa said simply, smiling. “Once you can stand, get dressed… lunch period is almost over, and I imagine you’d like at least something to eat before your next class.”

Anna blew out a breath and carefully slid off the desk, testing the strength of her legs, then gathering her clothes. “Thank you, Miss Frost.”

Elsa’s eyes sparkled as she replied, “I expect you to get an A on the next exam.”

“I will.” Anna nodded quickly. “I promise.”


End file.
